Chained
by wiseone21
Summary: Two teens, held in the arms of the most notorious criminal. Will our favourite detective find them in time, or will Jim's plan work.
1. Chapter 1

Assholes.

The people on my bus are assholes. My bus driver, , never yells at the kids throwing shit at the younger grades. I just want to get home and sleep. Sadly, I'm the second to last stop, but by that time it was only me and one other person who, luckily, was one of my close friends. His name was Rex Kelley. Rex was an oddball. He never took anything seriously and makes everyone's day brighter.  
"Rosaliaaaa!" I heard my name sung out by the boy next to me.  
"What do you want Rex?" I smiled at him.  
"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to see your smile" He said, giving me his toothy grin.  
"Oh my god, you're such a dumbass" I sneered playfully at him.  
"Shut up, you know you love me"  
"Of course I do," I giggled, giving him a friendly kiss on the cheek. He blushed and looked down at his shoes.

"So, do you have a lot of homework?" Rex asked, still blushing.  
"Sadly yes, but am I gonna do it?"Rex laughed out and nodded in agreement **.**  
"Oh. Right I forgot the great and wonderful Rosalina doesn't do homework", Rex says sarcastically. I ruffled Rex's hair.  
"You know it", I replied. We both laughed.

"My stop is coming up," I sighed. Freedom. I grabbed my stuff and prepared to get off, but as we are going past my street, the bus failed to stop. It also drove past Rex's stop.  
"Um...what's going on", I asked the bus driver. The bus driver stayed quiet and drove on. I tried walking up to the front Rex following behind me.

He pulled over by the side of the road. Rex and I fell back when the bus stopped. The bus driver stood up and walked towards us. He looked down at us, his gray beard smelled of beer and ass. I pushed Rex behind me and took a step back.

"Phones. Now." He demanded.

"W-what? No!"I shoved Rex further back into the bus. The driver growled, yellow teeth stained by tobacco and other substances. He grabbed my throat and held me up. I couldn't breathe. I tried to call out to Rex, but my voice failed. Rex tried to punch the bus driver but he grabbed Rex by the collar of his shirt.

"You damn punks...always trying to get away before the real fun happens", he whispered hoarsely. He slammed Rex's head against the seat and then threw me on the seat, still holding my neck. He placed a white cloth over my face. I tried clawing at his hands but I couldn't break away from his grasp. My eyes grew heavy and began to droop. I looked over at Rex before my eyes finally closed, I saw the bus driver holding his neck. My last thought rang through my head:

 _ **Help**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Double kidnapping," said a man with greying hair, "Richard 'Rex' Tillerson and Rosalina Nunes went missing on the way home. The bus footage shows they got off the bus, but they never came home. They're both friends, but parents say that they wouldn't run off. They're both good students. Clean record."

"Have we searched their rooms yet?, said another. This one was tall, with curly brown hair and a long flowy coat.

"Yea. No clothes missing and normal seeming." The tall man took a sigh.

"You apes probably missed something. Where's the bus? Oh, and I'll need the footage of the last few months."

 _ **Rosalia's POV**_

I came to in the back of a bus, tied up and gagged. Rex was in the seat across from me, blood dripping from a cut on his eye and bruises all over his face. I couldn't tell if he was awake or not. I looked toward the driver, what was his name? Damn was it Henry? Or Harold? Yea, Harold Griffin. I moved around as much as my restraints allowed me. I tried look out the window but the bruises on my neck kept me still. My throat was parched like a desert. How long had I been asleep? It couldn't have been more than three hours? I tried to get Rex's attention by moving around in the seat to make noise. He didn't budge. I started to get worried if this asshole had killed Rex, he would be in a load of trouble. I heard a deep gruff voice coming from the front of the bus.

"We're close." I heard. It must be the driver. A short, evil, chuckle.

"Yeah, the girl's a cute lil' thing. We'll have a lot of fun with her, and hell, the boy needs to learn as well not to be disrespectful to grown men. Hell I taught him the hard truth".

I started panicking. What did he mean by "fun"? Did he mean torture? Or….No. That won't happen. I tried to get Rex to wake up once more by trying to shift in my seat. _Come on, this is the worst time to be a heavy sleeper._ Of course, me with my great luck, fell off the seat, causing a big _thud!_ Someone grabbed my arm and threw me on the seat. I looked up at them. It was a man, late forties, graying brown hair and gray eyes to match. He ripped out my gag.

"What do you think you're doin' ya dumb bitch?"

I was to petrified to say anything. Instead, he just growled and grabbed my neck, pinning me to the seat. I screamed in pain.

"When we tell you to speak, you speak!" he yelled, spit flying out of his mouth, "Now tell me, What were you doing?!"

"Please stop!" I sobbed, "I-I just fell off the seat!"

 **Rex's POV**

My eyes shot open when I heard a blood-curdling scream. _Rosalia!_ I looked over at her and saw her being pinned to the seat.

"Please stop, I-I just fell off the seat!" She cried. I tried to get up but ropes held me down. A man walked down the aisle of the bus. He covered my mouth with his hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you little boy", a gruff voice said behind me. I bit down hard on the man's' hand. The taste of blood and sweat filled my mouth. The man yelled and yanked his hand away.

"You little shit! Just you wait until we get to a stop. I'm gonna fuck you up!" he yelled. His voice rattled inside of my head, creating a massive headache. He slammed his fist into my stomach. Blood filled my mouth. I heard someone scream next to me...

"Stop hurting him! You're gonna kill him!" the voice yelled. I tried moving my head to look at whose voice it belonged to but darkness was flooding my vision. The voice was still screaming my eyes grew heavier. He kept pounding my stomach. Soon, the darkness flooded all my senses.

 _ **Rosalia's POV**_

"No!" I screamed. I saw Rex move in the corner of my eye before that asshole came and started punching him. "He was alive, for now," the man holding me said. My gaze on Rex broke away from the man that was talking to me.

"You lying lil' whore! Tryin' to escape! You need to learn a lesson or two about knowing your place!" he spat at me. He flipped me on my stomach, facing Rex. I saw a man punching the shit out of him.

"Stop hurting him! You're gonna kill him!" I screamed. I tried to wiggle away from the guy to help Rex but he placed a knife underneath my neck. "Scream again and your head comes off" the man said threateningly. The buses wheels screeched to a halt. The man above me slammed into the seat in front of us and I fell onto the floor. I saw Rex's fly into the seat in front of him and his capture fall backwards into the aisle. I felt something ooze down my neck, but I ignored it for now

"What the fuck was that, Henry?" said the man behind me.

"Boss man says there's a wreck up ahead I'll have to go the long way to get back to camp" Harold said turning the bus around. The wheels screeched and everyone tried hold on. I slid underneath the seat and hit my head on a metal beam. My vision started to blur. The bus screeched again as he went around another corner. The two men stood up grumbling and cussed at Henry. Henry just gave them a toothy grin and smiled. One of the men grabbed Rex and threw him on the seat and sat next to him. My captor grabbed me by the neck and hauled me up. I tried to wiggle around but he held me still. He sat down and placed me in his lap.

"Damn you" I cried as he squeezed my neck harder.

"Now is that any way a lady should speak?" he kissed my cheek lightly. I head budded him. He shook his head and smiled.

"You'll regret that later my dear", he looked across to the other guy. The guy shook his head in a silent agreement.

"I fucking hate you" I spat at him.

"Good" he said. He reached into his pocket and smothered my face with a damp cloth. _Chloroform. Damnit!_ Within ten seconds, I was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three_**

My eyes slowly opened. It was a dark room with a single source of light coming from a small lamp. I was chained by my arms, hanging above ground. I looked around me. There was nothing except surgical tables lying around the room. Blood was everywhere, most of it dried but some fresh. It seemed like a scene out of those mental hospitals from the 1930's. I saw Rex's body dangling in a different corner. He looked like he was barely breathing. I tried to call out, but my voice had been taken by dehydration. The door opened and a blinding light came on. A man in his mid-thirties with brown hair and a medical suit on walked in.

"Well, hello children!" he spoke with a British accent. He smiled at us and turned around. "How are we on this fine morning?"

I didn't answer. I looked at him suspiciously.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" came a voice from the corner. _Rex! He's awake!_

The man didn't answer but he walked toward me. His icy blue eyes staring me down.

"Hello darling", his hand reached out to caress my cheek. "What's your name?"

I stared at him angrily. He chuckled. "A pretty girl should _always_ have a pretty face. Don't you think?" he winked. "My name is Sebastian," He looked over at Rex. "I'm guessing that's your boyfriend behind me," he smirked. I heard chains rattling.

"Let her go!" I heard Rex yell. His voice was very raspy. I eyed Sebastian. He gave me half smile and walked over to Rex. He went over and messed with Rex's cuffs. He pulled the chains higher, so only the points of his toes could reach the ground.

"I'm not sure if you fully realize the severity of this situation. One word, and I can cause you so much pain, you'll be begging for death," he looked over his shoulder at me. "Now I don't know if the other guys do this for you guys but I will certainly treat you royally" he smiled. He walked back over to me and undid my chains. I tried to brace for the landing but my legs buckled and I fell.

"Now that I've introduced myself, how about you tell me your name?" Sebastian said. I refused to answer. I held my ground. About a minute passed before Sebastian laughed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a rectangular box-like thing. He pressed a button it and put it against my neck.

The pain that came next was something I would always remember. My body tensed, fire coursing through my veins. I couldn't see, it was just white hot pain. When the pain stopped, I heard a ringing and someone shouting.

"Rosa! Don't fucking hurt her, you bastard!" Rex screamed.

Sebastian was giggling with joy as he leaned down next to my ear and said, "Don't think I won't do it again, slut." He smiled. "Now tell me your fucking name, or I'll do it again," He said before punching me in the gut. I felt blood enter my mouth. I promptly spit it back out onto his hideous face. I gave a red toothed smile.

"Go fuck yourself," I spat at him. He smirked.

"I would rather have someone else when I'm fucking than having a wank" he whispered in my ear. I stayed quiet and watched him. He eyed me coldly, waiting for me to test his patience. I rolled my eyes and looked away, he smiled. "I'm not sure if this taser will teach you how to respect your masters...I may call in a buddy of mine," He whispered, winking at me, "I'll have someone come in to get you later. For now get some rest, because it'll be your last time for a bit," He walked out of the room, shutting and locking the door.

As soon as he was gone, I ran as fast as I could over to Rex. He had beads of sweat rolling down his face. "Jesus, what have we gotten ourselves into," I said. I looked on the wall for his chains and found them. I quickly lowered them. Rex collapsed onto the floor. "Fuck, are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Yea, just needed to sit. Are you okay?"

"I'm surviving…" I responded. I pulled Rex into a hug. My cheeks were wet with tears. "You know my grandmother used to tell me...a true relationship is two unperfect people refusing to give up on each other" I said, "We can survive if we work together. We will go home one day...right?"

"Get some sleep, Rosalia. We both need it," he smiled and closed his eyes. I closed my eyes, falling asleep almost immediately.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

 _Rex's POV_

I woke up with Rosalia curled into my arms. Her face was peaceful, as if she were at home with her mother about to wake her up with chocolate chip pancakes and hot chocolate before she was sent off to school. Of course, it was anything but that. We were trapped in a madman's prison with no way out, and we were soon to be separated. I looked around the room. Nothing. Just darkness floating in the damp air of this prison. I shifted my gaze back to Rosalia. Her eyes were opening.

"R-Rex?" she murmured. Her forehead was gleaming with sweat. "W-what time is it?".

I looked around trying to find a clock but to no avail. "I uh...don't know I don't see a clock anywhere". The door opened infront of us. Rosalia sat up and glared at the men that walked it.

"Good morning, Deary", said an Irish man cheerfully towards Rosalia.. I eyed him closely. He nodded at the two men and they made a move to grab Rosalia. Rosalia stood up and tried to punch one of the guys but one of them grabbed her.

"Let her go!" I yelled, my voice still hoarse. One of the guys grabbed the back of my neck and forced me to stand.

"Stop!" Rosalia cried she tried to punch the man that held her, but he grabbed her arm and placed it behind her back. She tried to pull away but he bent her over the table.

"Quit struggling and I won't hurt you even more." I heard him whisper to her. I tried struggling free again, but the other guy stepped in front of me.

"Get off of me, you bitch!" Rosalia screamed.

"W-wait can I at least say goodbye to him properly?!" I tried pulling away from the guys but they kept pulling me.

"Wait! Let him it'll make it easier for her to go with you guys" said the Irish one. The two men glared at him but let Rosa go. She rushed over to me and wrapped my arms around her.

"Rosa, you can't go...what if you don't come back?" I said as Rosa cried into my shoulder. I hugged her tighter.

"It'll be fine I'll come back no matter what", I kissed her head. I eyed Moriarty before whispering in her ear, "Remember our deal Rosalina, we will get out, I promise." She nodded at me.

"I can handle anything they dish out at me" Rosa said as I let her go. She walked towards the two men. "I'll see you soon", I waved as I watched her leave.

Rosalina's POV

The bright lights immediately blinded me. When my eyes adjusted, I took in my surroundings. It was pristine, like a hospital, but guards with huge guns filled the hallway. One of them began to point their gun at me, and I immediately tensed, waiting for the shot to ring out.

"Stand down, she's coming with me." Moriarty growled at the man.

"Yessir!" he responded, lowering his gun and going back to his original post. The man pushed me forward and directed me down the hallway.

"Hello my sweet Rosa, I'm Moriarty. _Hiiii,"_ He said in a sing-songy voice. "I'm willing to let you shower and get cleaned up, but you have to something in return for me." He murmured. He took a strand of my hair and twirled it. He paused, searching for a reaction, but I gave him none. "See, your parents, Esperanza and Mark Nunes have done some naughty things. They were my top assassins, but now...they aren't. You will be taking their place-"

"I want no part of this, leave me alone!" I snarled at him, slapping his hand away.

"Oh, you're feisty, that'll be fun later! Besides, that wasn't an offer. You have no choice. Either you come with me or your pretty little boyfriend dies" he chuckled darkly. My anger only increased.

"Don't even think about hurting him. You'll regret it!" I shouted at him.

"Maybe I'll make you do it, have you hold the gun in your hands and blow his brains out, or better yet have you slit his perfect little throat. Yes, I love that idea! Have you drag a knife across his neck having his blood drain out and cover your body? Watching the life drain out of his green eyes, watching him drown in his own blood that you spilled all over. How does that sound?" he laughed maniacally.

"What do you want?" I growled. I could only see red. I was falling into his trap, I was his prey, stuck in a death grip, and I was losing the strength to fight back.

"I've already told you, you are going to obey my every command, Dearie"

"Fuck you," I spat at him.

"Now is that any way to treat your master?" He cooed at me. "Now, will you come with me willingly, or are you going to put up a fight?" He smiled. I gave him no response. I kept glaring at him, and he gave a small laugh. "Good!" He walked over to one of the tables and grabbed some handcuffs and placed them on me. I winced slightly at how tight they were. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me forward. We turned down a hallway and walked past a few more rooms until we turned towards a dark wooden door. He unlocked the door and revealed a room with a bed, dresser, and another door, which I suppose is a bathroom.

"There are cameras everywhere, so don't get any ideas. Food will be arriving when you're in the shower. I expect you to clean yourself, and that includes washing your hair and shaving everywhere, and I mean everywhere" he said, looking me over and winking. "If you get out of the shower and your not to my liking, your pretty little boyfriend will be punished. Is that clear?" he said coolly. I nodded my head.

"I want a verbal answer, dear. So...I said, 'Is that clear?'" His voice turned sinister. His eyes sent daggers throughout my body.

"Yes." I said, my voice wavering.

"Yes what?" He said, grabbing my face, his nails sinking into my cheeks.

"Yes Sir," I whimpering, fearing for not my own safety, but for Rex's. As long as he had Rex, I couldn't fight back, and I hated every minute of it.

"Good girl!" He smiled, his teeth blindingly white. "Now hurry and get washed."

When Moriarty left, I hurried to the bathroom. I gathered the shampoo and conditioner on the counter and placed them on the shower rack. In the shower rack, there was a razor and shaving cream, and wax strips. _I guess he really meant "no hair,"_ I looked in the mirror, for the first time since the day I was taken. Then, I looked normal, my hazel eyes shining with delight, and my hair soft and cute. My skin was a light brown, and flawless except for some acne. Now, my once clean face was covered in dirt, blood, and tears. My hair was greasy, knotted, and out of control. My eyes were dark and they had no light, whatsoever. I stripped down and turned the water on full blast. I stepped in and the water burned my skin, but i did nothing to stop it. It needed to be hot to wash all this filth off of me. I examined my body. I wasn't very skinny before, but now it was obvious I had lost weight. My stomach had a bruise on it, and my legs had a few cuts, but other than that, I was in decent condition. I began to clean myself off. I tried to ignore the strange color of the water, as it was a murky brown, but I couldn't help but be disgusted. I'm the type of person to take a shower at least twice a day, three if I have the energy. I'm a bit of a germaphobe.

I began washing my hair, and the water from my hair was no cleaner. I put the conditioner on and let it sit. While I let it sit, I started shaving. I shaved my legs cutting my knee slightly, after that I felt them, but there was still a bit of hair. I didn't want Moriarty to get pissy, so I grabbed the wax strips and read the instructions. I prepped the strips and placed it on my legs. I took a deep breath and ripped it off. It hurt like hell, but it was bearable. I did my arms and my legs, but then I remembered. He said that I needed to shave everywhere, so I guess that means _down there too._ I prepped the wax strip and placed in on my vagina. I squeezed my eyes shut and ripped it off. I bit my tongue holding back a scream. It hurt like hell. I continued to wax every place down there, and when I had finished, my crotch was a numb and it felt like it was on fire. "Never again." I said mumbled breathlessly.

I washed the conditioner out of my hair and scrubbed my face until the water went from a murky brown to clear. When I was done, I turned off the water and stepped out, grabbing my towel from the rack. I looked into the mirror and wiped away the fog. The girl I once knew stared back at me. It could've been a normal morning, except for the eyes and my lips. My eyes were still dull, and my lips once so full of color are just now a dull brown color. I was more recognizable, but I still wasn't the same me.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

I wrapped the towel around and left the steam filled bathroom and saw hot steaming food waiting for me. Next to the food was a white robe. I touched the robe and to my liking it was very soft. On the robe was a note. I unfolded it and read.

' _Put this on. I will be in to help you dress and do your hair. Eat the food. It's not poisoned. Neither is your drink.'_

I looked around the room noticed the drink on the dresser and all the cameras, I smirked at them. I grabbed the robe and walked back into the bathroom. Just because I was their prisoner didn't mean I had to give them a show. I stepped into the bathroom and dropped my towel, placing the robe on my body. It was unbelievably soft and warm. I walked out and grabbed the tray of food. There were potatoes, steak, and some vegetables and a glass of water. I cut the steak into bite sized pieces and dug in. It was delicious and juicy. Soon, all the food was gone. I placed the tray back on the dresser. I sat on the bed, wondering what to do. I got up and went to the bathroom. I searched through the drawers looking for a comb. Once I found one, I began attacking my knotted hair. When I had finished, my hair was frizzy, but at least it was knot free and somewhat decent. I heard the door click open.

"Hello, Sweetheart! Have you gotten ready?" Sebastian voice rang out. I walked out of the bathroom, making sure I was completely covered. He stepped towards me, grabbing the knot that kept the robe from falling. As he began to undo it, I smacked his fingers away and stepped back. He looked up at me and smiled. "Now, don't be like that, you don't want Rex to suffer, do you?" I growled and looked away, surrendering.

"Alright, love, go get your brush. I'll help do your hair", he gave me a little slap on the ass and walked towards the bed. I gave him a little smile and walked towards the dresser. I had to play along for Rex's sake until I can find a way to escape. I grabbed the brush and turned back around to sit in Moriarty's lap. "Hmmm...now now let's see…?" Sebastian trailed off turning his head this way and that examining my hair. He grabbed the top portion of my and started to braid it to the side. I sighed. In a strange way this was relaxing. He then grabbed the lower part of my hair and braided it loosely and wrapped it up in a bun. "Alright I think I'm done" he sighed. I stood up and went to go look in the mirror in the bathroom. The hairstyle was the same one that my mother alway used to do when I was younger.

"I like it" I said turning my head to get a better angle to look at it.

"Good" he stood up and walked towards me. He kissed the top of my head. It sent shivers down my spine, but I ignored it. "Now, do you wear makeup often?" He asked, running a finger over my cheeks.

"Yeah, I do sometimes." I said, resisting the urge to run away from his touch.

"Pity, why would you want to cover up that gorgeous face?" He frowned. "There's lipstick and other things in the cabinet, if you'd like. Don't do a lot, you're a natural beauty." He said, removing his hand and licking his lips.

"Thank you, Sir." I said and hurried to the bathroom. I closed the door and opened the cabinet. I pulled out some mascara, an eyelash curler, and lipstick. I curled my lashes and held the curl in place with mascara. I filled in my lips with a matte lipstick. I looked decent, but I didn't want to look too good. I'm not trying to please this creep. My eyebrows were naturally full, and the wisps of hair dangling out of my bun framed my cheeks. I took in a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom. He looked over to me and walked around me.

"You look perfect, now just to find an outfit for you." He smiled, his breath hitting the back of my neck. I closed my eyes as his hands wrapped around my waist. He placed his lips on my neck, and left a trail of kisses on me. He pulled away, and he walked around to face me. I opened my eyes to see him reach towards me. He reached to the belt of my robe, the only thing keeping my decency. I stepped back, trying to keep my pride intact. He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me closer. He slowly undid my robe and slid it off my shoulders. I used one arm to cover my breasts and my other to cover my crotch. I looked at the floor as I felt his eyes on me. He moved my arms away, revealing my breasts and crotch. The urge to cry was strong but I knew I had to push on for Rex. I flinched as he ran a finger across my breast, traveling down my stomach to my crotch. I was scared. Anxiety threatened to take over my body, but I needed to stay strong. He touched my vagina and rubbed my clit. He left my crotch and trailed up to my stomach.

"You did good, you look lovely," He smiled. Sebastian cupped my cheek. "What's your favorite color?"

"I-I don't know, I guess...navy blue?"

"Hmmm...thats a nice color for such a nice girl… lets see what we can do."He pinched my hip and smirked. "You have a pretty figure missy", he licked his lips.

"T-thank you, Sir" I said softly. I was still petrified. He pulled me closer towards him I could feel his breath on my cheeks. I began to shake, his hand running up and down my back.

"Hmm what's the matter, Love?", he grinned. I shook my head and stared into his eyes. I regretted it, his eyes were an icy blue and they stared right through me. He chuckled softly. "What? Cat got your tongue?", he kissed my neck. I bit my lip. My neck was very ticklish, it's been like that since I was little.. Sebastian must have seen my reaction because he licked a long strip up the side of my neck.

"No…" I shivered. I began panicking. My hands started to shake.

"Do you like that my dear", he said seductively. I took a sharp intake of air through my nose as he did it again, but also leaving a trail of moisture on my neck. He started to push me back up against the wall but stopped himself. "As much I love playing with you my dear, we have work to do." He smirked.

Sebastian walked towards the dresser. He rummaged through the top drawer. He threw me some underwear. It was dark blue and laced. I placed them on the bed, grabbing my robe and putting it on. He grabbed a bra out of the drawer. He held it up for me to see. It was matching with the underwear.

"Will this fit you?" He asked, staring at my now covered chest.

"It looks like it would." I said softly. He threw it to me.

"I'll be back. I need to find a dress for my princess," He winked at me. He walked out of the room, leaving me in the robe to get dressed. I walked to the bathroom, putting on the bra and underwear he gave me. When I was covered, I sat on the toilet seat, head in my hands. What am I going to do? Should I wait or should I try and find a way to escape? I took a deep breath. No...no I should play along and look for ways to escape from here. I just hope that whatever Moriarty has planned, is only going to affect me and not Rex.

A knock at the door shook me out of my mind. I grabbed my robe, put it on and opened the door. I left the bathroom and walked into the bedroom. Those ice-cold blue eyes met my brown.

"Hello, beautiful," he smiled at me. His eyes penetrated my soul. I stepped back, letting him enter. He laid a dress on the bed. It was a navy blue dress that sparkled like the night sky. Next to it was a pair of pitch black heels. He sat on the bed, staring at me.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" He smiled maliciously.

My mind was frozen. I watched above as I followed his orders, putting on the dress. I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked awful. I hated it.

"What do you say?" Sebastian smiled, whispering into my ear. I held my tongue.

"Well? Thank you…?" he frowned, "Just a small, 'Thank you, Master!' Oh! Better yet, 'Thank you, _Father'"_ He placed a small kiss on my cheek. Something snapped inside of me.

"Fuck. You."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Seven**_

 _Rex's POV_

I was shuffled into a dark room after Rosa left. The guards then pushed me into the hall and into a dark room. The guards pushed me onto the floor and turned on the light. In the middle of the room was a chair. A guard picked me up and pushed me towards the chair.

"Sit." he commanded. I turned around to face the man. He had a dark ominous glow to him.

"No." I spat at him. He grabbed my throat and lifted me so I was on my toes.

"Sit." he growled.

I reluctantly sat in the chair, glaring at the man. The man placed a camera in front of me, slightly to my left. He placed a gag in my mouth, the taste of oily cloth made me gag. Two people walked in. It was Rosalia and Sebastian.

"Say hello, sweetheart." Sebastian said. Rosalia started to shake. She was crying. She was in a dark blue dress and her hair was done oddly.

"H-hello, Rex," her voice was raw.

"Good girl!" He giggled, "Now, why are we here?"

Rosalia didn't respond. A tear ran down her cheek.

"Come on, be a good girl," he cooed. She started to whimper.

"I'm sorry, please," she whispered softly. Sebastian began to chuckle.

"'Sorry doesn't cut it!", he yelled. His hand hit her cheek.

"Keep your hands off her, you sick fuck!" I tried to say, but the gag muffled me. I struggled against my bonds.

"Guards, I'm thinking a bit of shock therapy will help him out," Sebastian walked towards a table behind me.

"No!" Rosalia screamed. "Don't hurt him!"

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt him. You are," Sebastian picked up a remote and placed it in Rosa's hand. "Whenever you're ready." He smiled. Rosalia shook her head.

"I'm thinking it'd be a lot better if you could hear his screams. Guards, take the gag off." A guard came over and ripped the gag out.

"What are you waiting for? Press it!" he said. He grabbed Rosalia's hand and forced her hand on the button.

What I felt was indescribable. Everything went dark. I felt my body clench. My skin was crawling, and then, I felt nothing.

 _Rosalia's POV_

"Rex!" I cried. I tried to run forward, but Sebastian held me back. I watched as his body spasmed. He was making an odd gurgling sound. "Rex! Come on Rex please open your eyes!", I tried shuffling out of Sebastian's arms but he held me back. "Please don't let him die! Let me go!" I screamed. Sebastian grinned and nodded towards one of them men.

"I would never dream of letting him die sweetheart...he's too handsome of a young man to let go", he grabbed my wrists and stared down at me. I glared at him through my tears. I hated this man with my entire being. "Besides, I have plans for him later." I ripped my wrist away from him. I ran over to Rex. He was barely breathing.

"Rex...Rex can you hear me?", I sobbed. He groaned lowly and tried to move his head towards me. "Rex...don't move okay?" I said in between sobs.

Sebastian moved closer towards me and snickered. "You care too much for him", he grumbled. I was just about to slap him when I remembered that that would hurt Rex more. "Now, come on, Moriarty is an impatient man."


End file.
